GB:YuGiOh! Duelist Kingdom
by Ishimaru Natsumi
Summary: When the Pharaoh of Egypt gave his soul to save his kingdom, he left something behind. His most irreplacable treasure. Not his puzzle, but something even more. His Queen. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Fem!YuugixYami
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to 4kids, Toei Animation, and Kazuki Takahashi

Official cast of GB: Yu-Gi-Oh! (by order of appearence)

Yugi Moto as YUUGI MOTO

Joey Wheeler as JOY WHELER

Tristan Taylor as TRISHA TAYLOR

Tea Gardner as TREY GARDNER

Seto Kaiba as SAMANTHA KAIBA

Solomon Moto as HIMSELF

Yami Yugi as HIMSELF

Mokuba Kaiba as MAKAYLA KAIBA

Maximillion Pegasus as MAXINE PEGASUS

THESE ARE THE OFFICIAL NAMES SO IM STICKING TO 'EM!

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, the Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items.

Now, five thousand years later, a girl named Yuugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. She is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen her to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh did five thousand years ago.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A small girl could be seen in a classroom playing a game of sorts with one of her best friends. She had spiked up laid back black hair that reached her mid back with magenta tips. Her bangs were gold spiked pieces that framed her face nicely. Her biggest feature was her big child-like amethyst eyes.

A upside down pyramid hanged around her neck by a thick rope. It was gold and had a shape of an eye in the front.

" Hey Joy! Earth to Joy! Hey, are you in there? It's your turn."

Her friend had laid back blond hair reaching past her shoulders and amber eyes. A strain mark could be seen on top of her head.

"Ummm..."

"Ah isn't she cute when she's thinking?"

A girl around the same age wrapped her arm around Joy's neck. She had long flowing brown and soft brown eyes. They were all wearing the Domino's school uniform. A shirt with a pink jacket and bow and a light blue skirt reaching around mid thigh. An exception of Yuugi, who was wearing a leather choker along with her uniform.

"Hey Trisha, Yuugi here's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

Her faced showed a bit of confusion.

"Drooling monsters?"

"Duel Monsterd, you nimrod!"

Trisha took a step back not wanting to anger her best friend more.

"Sheesh."

"Okay Yuugi. It's time to duel."

"They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yuugi's like an expert."

A boy stood by the group with short brown hair reaching past his ear. His azure eyes were his dominant feature. He was wearing the Domino's school boys' uniform. A shirt over a blue jacket with a high collar and a pair of blue pants. Unlike the other male student body, and select few, he had his opened.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number. The first player to eliminate the other player's life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move, huh Yuugi?"

Joy crossed her arms as she laid down the card thinking she had finally outmatched Yuugi.

"Yup! Pretty good move, but not good enough."

She laid down her card as Joy eyes widened. Yuugi had eliminated the rest of Joy's life points.

"What? Thanks a lot. A card that powerful totally wipes me out."

Trisha looked a Joy with an eyebrow raised wondering how could she suck at the game.

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joy."

"You did fine, Joy. I just have better cards. See, my Grandpa owns a game shop and get all my best cards from him."

Joy's eyes widened at the possibility of getting stronger cards.

"Your own game shop. What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Yuugi smiled. Joy will always be Joy.

"Okay, maybe I could even get my Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got."

Across the room a girl was holding a book but not necessarily reading it. Her long brown hair went down to her back and flipped up. Her cold blue eyes stared at the group across the room.

'Rare card? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?'

-KAME GAME SHOP-

" Grandpa? I'm home."

Yuugi called out as she entered the threshold of her home along with her friends. She scanned the room finding no evidence of the man. As she looked through again and elderly man stepped out from another part of the house.

"And I see you've brought company."

"Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome, super rare card?"

Grandpa Solomon put his hand on his chin with a thinking posture.

"Rare card? My special card? Hmmm..."

Yuugi clasped her hands together as she pleadingly looked at her grandfather.

"Please! Please!"

Joy, being more respectful than ususal, bowed a little to show she wanted to see it too.

"Pretty please?"

"Hmmm... Hah hah! How could I refuse? You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often. Ready? Here it is. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands."

"Awesome!"

Trisha snatched the Blue-Eyes White Dragon out of Solomon's hands and looked at it skeptically.

"It doesn't look all that special to me..."

Solomon quickly grabbed the card and held it close to his chest.

"Ahh! This card is priceless. There are only four of them in all the world."

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade!"

"Not for this card."

"Huh? Nah, I didn't mean dat card. I meant, show me some other cool cards to get me started."

As they talked and traded for cards a jingle of the door was heard and silhouette of a girl was seen.

Everyone looked to the back of the door to see who entered.

Hello, can I help you?"

"Huh?"

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

"Samantha Kaiba!" exclaimed Yuugi.

She was wondering why Kaiba, of all people, was at the door to her gameshop. She was cold and secluded that nobody ever called her by her first name. Not even the teachers at school.

"Kaiba?"

"Doesn't she have a big fancy company to run? What's she doing down here?"

It was true. Samantha was the CEO of Kaiba corporation after her father had commited suicide.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card."

Joy, seeing nothing wrong, walks up to her and put her hand on her hip as she faced the icy glare of the girl.

"Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect. Maybe we could all duel together sometime."

Kaiba walked in as her heels hit the wooded floor.

"Me? Duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire." she said coldly.

Joy's face quickly turned to that of anger.

"What!"

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship. Hah, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

Joy clenched her fist and shook it at the Kaiba girl.

"Ooh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards."

Yuugi, being the non-violent one, stepped in between the two girls before a fight could escalate.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Joy."

"But Yuugi, Kaiba's asking for it."

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?"

Kaiba catches sight of the BEWD and pushes Trisha and Trey out of the way.

"Can it be? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this? It is. The card I've been searching for."

Solomon quickly stashed away the BEWD before anything else happened to it.

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba lets out a growl before she picked up her suitcase and slammed on the counter. She opened it revealing hundreds of Duel Monster cards.

"Huh? Oooh." Solomon said.

"Listen to me, old man. Gimme your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these."

"Whoa!"

"Ahh, nice. But no thanks."

"Huh?"

"Nngh. Fine. If you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question."

"No!"

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?"

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

"Fine! I've heard enough of your nonsense."

Kaiba closes her briefcase and walks away out of the game shop.

"Senile old fool."

Oh noes what is samantha doing?


	2. Chapter 2

I will just like to say this will not follow the english dub.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Never have never will.

AN: I'm not good at writing duels so bear with me.

Pairings:

Fem!Yuugi XYami (puzzleshipping)

Slight Fem!RyouXBakura (Tendershipping)

**[action]-**dueling

_'thoughts'_

"speak"

* * *

A limo silently made its way to Kaiba Corporation. Inside was a very angry brunette.

"Heart of the cards. Ridiculous. Cards are all about power. And one way or another, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card... will be mine."

Kaiba sat at her desk as she looked at the men in front of her. They were each specifically picked for the job she had in mind.

"Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the Game Shop."

"Gladly, Mistress Kaiba."

* * *

Solomon Moto was washing the counter to close for the day when the bell for the front door opened. Two men in suits walked in without any invitation. They meant business.

"Good morning. Hmm?"

"My mistress, Samantha Kaiba, challenges you to a duel. You may come with us now."

"And if I were to decline?"

"I'm afraid I must... insist."

"Young Kaiba doesn't understand. But I'll teach her a lesson about the heart of the cards."

He grabbed his deck from behind the counter that he kept near him. Hopefully he will teach that girl some manners.

* * *

Joy, Trey, Yuugi, and Trisha were walking down the familiar street to Yuugi's house. They were talking about the new shipment of cards Yuugi's grandpa had gotten that morning.

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today."

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

As they entered the game shop they noticed an eerie quiet that had settled in the house. It was strange usually Grandpa was home by now.

"Okay Gramps, I'm back to get more cards. Hey, hey Gramps!"

"Grandpa, I'm home."

"Maybe he... went out?"

"Maybe. But why would he leave the door unlocked?"

A phone rings in the nearby shop. Yuugi slips of her shoes as she picks up the receiver.

"Hello. Game Shop."

A shiver went down her spine as the familiar cold voice answered.

*Ahh, Yuugi. Perfect.*

"Kaiba?"

*Your grandfather's here visiting. But he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up.*

"Kaiba! What've you done, Kaiba?"

The receiver went dead as Kaiba hanged up. Yuugi stared at the phone with a horror struck face. She slipped on her shoes and dashed out the door, her friends quickly followed.

Her face was covered in tears at the possibility of her grandfather being hurt. A sudden warmth wrapped around her as in telling her it will be alright. She embraced the feeling, not noticing ghostly arms wrapped around her.

* * *

[At the top of Kaiba Corp.]

Yuugi reached the top of the tower noticing her grandfather on the floor. He looked to being in pain and was clutching his back. Yuugi ran to her grandfather and kneeled in front of him as she helped to lift him up.

"Grandpa! Grandpa. A-are you okay?"

"Yuugi. I failed. I wanted to teach that girl Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost."

A groan escaped his lips as he clutched his back.

"Grandpa!"

"How's the old man feeling, hmmm?"

"Kaiba, you bitch. What've you done to him?" screamed Joy.

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself." Said Trey

"It was fair. And look at the sweet prize I won."

They all gasped as Kaiba tore the card before. Yuugi's eyes filled with tears as she watched the two pieces fall gently to the ground. As she was focused on the card a ghostly hand gently rubbed her back in sympathy.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!"

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me."

Solomon looked on horror struck as his best friend's card was torn to pieces. It had meant so much to him and now it was gone.

"Ahh, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. My treasure."

"Grandpa! Hold on. How could you do such a thing?"

"Yuugi, here. Take this."

He reached for his back pocket as he pulled out his deck. He handed her the cards gently unto the hand as if showing some respect.

"Huh? Grandpa."

"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know, Yuugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach her respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yuugi."

Yuugi looked at her grandfather like he was crazy. Here he lay on the floor, and injured, and he wanted her to deal with Kaiba?

"But Grandpa, you need help. I've got to get you to a doctor."

"That sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel... unless you're afraid?"

"Take her Yuugi!"

"Huh?"

Yuugi looked back to see her friends with smiles, encouraging her to duel Kaiba.

"We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about."

"For your grandpa, Yuugi." Trey said quietly.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me, you're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yuugi! I know you can!"

"We all do."

She smiled as their encouragement reached her. She turned back to her grandfather with new determination. She gripped the deck and smiled at her grandfather.

"Okay, Grandpa. I'll do it."

"I know you will, my girl."

Trey whips out a marker from his back pocket that he kept there in case of emergencies.

"Everyone, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign.

"What gives, Trey?"

A black smiley face was written on their hands.

"It's a symbol of our friendship so when Yuugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, she'll know that she's not alone, we're all right there with her."

[Ground floor]

Trey hoisted up grandpa on his back as he took him down to meet the ambulance.

"Joy, Trisha and I will take Yuugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yuugi on?"

"Okay, take good care of him, Trey."

Kaiba and Yuugi set themselves on top a huge machine facing each other.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, hmmm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with two thousand life points, the first player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play, slut?"

That was going too far. The dark spirit inside the puzzle boiled in anger as Yuugi was being called such names. He quickly took over the situation.

(Much deeper voice) "Play-time is over, Kaiba!"

A flash of light emitting from the puzzle showered Yuugi's body when it receded there stood a boy with the same coloration of Yuugi's hair except it stood straight up in a star shape and three lightning pieces shut upwards. He was wearing the Domino High boys' uniform but was a darker shade. His eyes were a sharp amethyst and held a lot of anger.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself, because it's time to duel. I've never dueled for revenge but you insulted Yuugi and you shall pay for it!"

Kaiba stood flabbergasted. How the hell did this happened? Yuugi had just stood there not just long ago. Where is she? Well no matter she'll beat this loser than look for Yuugi. (AN: Kaiba will still call him Yuugi as well)

"Virtual systems ready. So let's begin. I attack with the mighty Hitotsu Me Giant. Brace yourself, Yuugi. You've never dueled like this before."

**[A giant green Cyclops appeared in the field as Kaiba laid down the card]**

"She's brought the monster on the card to life."

"It's my virtual simulator. It creates life-like holograms of every Duel Monster."

"So this is how you beat my grandfather. Well now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon- Guardian of the Fortress."

**[Guardian of the Fortress appears on playing field]**

Joy, who had finally reached the top, looked in amazement as she saw the real monsters in the field.

"Whoa, monsters! Real monsters!"

"Fireball attack!"

**[Guardian of the Fortress blasts Hitotsu Me Giant with a fireball. Hitotsu Me Giant shatters]**

A young girl with spiky ebony hair wearing a striped tanktop, with a light blue handkerchief, light blue jeans, and converse ran in and stared at the field

"Big sister!"

**Kaiba- 2000-1800**

**Yuugi-2000**

Makayla, still worried about what would happened if her sister lost, looked on with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Alright! Go Yuugi!"

"Hah. Well played, Yuugi... for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?"

**[Saggi the Dark Clown appears on playing field]**

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength."

"True, your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400, while my dark clown's is only 600, but if I combine it with this card..."

"Ahh, A magic card!"

"Exactly. The Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three. Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!"

**[Saggi attacks Guardian of the Fortress. Guardian of the Fortress dissolves]**

**Yami-2000-1600**

**Kaiba-1800**

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective."

_'She's good. She knows every aspect of this game. But my grandpa put all of his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy.'_

He draws a card from his deck and sees that it's a right arm of something.

_'Ah, this card is useless. I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life-points will be safe.'_

"Dark Light Attack!"

**[Yami's face-down card dissolves]**

"Hang in there, Yuugi!"

"You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yuugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba."

"Wha-?"

'Yuugi' draws a card and smirks.

"And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight! With a destructive power of 2300!"

"Ahh."

**[Gaia appears on playing field and attacks. Saggi dissolves]**

**Kaiba-1800-1300**

**Yuugi-1600**

"Way to go, Yuugi!"

"Alright, Kaiba, your move."

"Hah. This'll be over sooner than you think. Hmm. I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

**[BEWD appears on playing field]**

"No way!"

"Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half." Screamed Joy.

"Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

**[BEWD attacks Gaia. Gaia dissolves.]**

"Argh."

**Yami-1600-900**

**Kaiba-1300**

"Your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yuugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers... like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So what hope do you have against two?"

**[Second BEWD appears on playing field](AN: Wait a minute did she just summon a whole bunch of monsters in one turn? XD)**

Why don't you just admit defeat, Yuugi?"

At the hospital, Solomon was on an oxygen mask and is being rushed down a hallway on a stretcher.

"Don't give up... Yuugi."

"I won't give up. Grandpa's counting on me. Huh, a magic card. Swords of Revealing Light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns.

**[Glowing swords appear around the BEWDs]**

"How desperate. What possible good will a three turn delay do to you?"

'He's right. What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of... pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?'

_{For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily, Yuugi.}_

Solomon appeared inside Yami's head.

_{Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place.}_

"Ahh, like the Millennium Puzzle?"

_{Exactly. Each piece helps build a greater entity.}_

Solomon disappeared from inside Yami's head.

"Grandpa!"

_{Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yuugi. Remember...}_

_'Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait! Grandpa once said,'_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**A young Yuugi was sitting across from her grandfather as he was teaching her about Duel Monsters.**_

_**"Duel monsters contains only one unstoppable monster- Exodia. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat that, to this very day, no one has ever accomplished."**_

_**~Flashback end~**_

"Quit your stalling, Yuugi. Or you will be forced to forfeit the match."

"I never forfeit. Huh? Another piece of the puzzle."

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell. The Judge Man, with an attack power of 2200."

**[Judge Man appears on playing field and attacks Yami's monster, which dissolves]**

"I can attack with the Dark Magician. But she won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell."

**[Dark Magician appears on playing field]**

"Dark Magician... attack!"

**[DM attacks the Judge Man, Judge Man dissolves]**

** Kaiba-1300-1000**

**Yuugi-900**

"Judge Man falls."

"Ahh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is... the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Nngh!"

**[The third BEWD appears on the playing field]**

" Now my dragon, attack!"

**[The BEWD attacks Dark Magician. Dark Magician dissolves]**

** Yami-900-400**

**Kaiba-1000**

"So tell me, Yuugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It's over, Yuugi. You were never a match for me."

"Don't listen, Yuugi!"

_'Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes all along. She only wanted my grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against her. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia. But the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this. Wha-'_

As he reached for the deck, it appeared to move away from his hand.

_'The deck! It senses my doubt!'_

Yami and Yuugi split for a moment before coming back together. Yuugi had a fearful look in her eyes before Yami's comforted her.

_'Don't lose focus, Yuugi. Don't lose faith. Concentrate!'_

He looked down and saw the friendship symbol Trey had drawn earlier.

[Trey, Trisha and Joy appear next to the deck in Yuugi's mind]

**_'Yuugi, we're right here with you.'_**

**_'Yuugi, you've got to believe in yourself.'_**

**_'You can do it. Just kick Kaiba's butt.'_**

_'They're right. I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me.'_

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yuugi."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, maybe for Kuriboh, but it does contain... the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Ahh! Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle."

**[A blue star appears on the playing field and Exodia's limbs appear inside it, one by one]**

"Exodia! Ahh, it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia Obliterate!"

[Exodia Obliterates]

"AHHHHHH!"

Kaiba-1000-0

Yuugi-900

"You did it! Yuugi, you won!"

"This can't be. My sister never loses."

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

His smirk quickly changed to that of a frown.

"And if you ever insult Yuugi again, I will personally show what hell is like!"

"But... but how? How could I have lost to him?"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know...open your mind!"

A glowing eye appeared on his forehead as he waved his hand and removed the evil in Kaiba's heart. She fell to her knees as she faints due to mental fatigue.

"There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see..."

* * *

At the hospital, Trey is beside grandpa's bed. He looks surprised as Solomon slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Grandpa's awake!"

"Yuugi won."

[Somewhere in a dark room]

"Ms. Pegasus, madam. Samantha Kaiba, our uncontested champion, she's... been defeated in a duel, madam, by someone named Yuugi."

"Hmmm..."

* * *

OK so not the greatest chapter *shrugs* But I feel I did my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast continues

Weevil Underwood as Widow Underwood

Rex Raptor as Cira Raptor

AN: Okay so this chapter and the next chapter will be the last chapters to follow the english dub. Hopefully I cna get the manga by next week

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, never have never will.

_-TV talk-_

* * *

The next day at school, everybody was gathered around two desks. Joy was dueling against Trey, who had a huge lead. Joy looked nervously over her cards. She picked one hoping to finally hit at Trey's untouched life points.

"Okay, here you go, tough guy. My Rock Ogre's gonna rock your block off."

Trey looked over his cards with slight confidence and put Happy Lover in defense position.

"Yeah, Trey. Like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy. Give it up!"

"I guess I don't stand a chance... unless maybe I use the Breath of Life card."

Joy looked as Trey put the card down.

"Huh? Can he do that?"

Yuugi nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, the Breath of Life wears down rock monsters."

"It reduces them to rubble." Trisha said with a chuckle.

"Ahh!"

"That brings your life-points down to zero, Joy. Once again, you lose, and I rock."

"You stink at this game."

Joy groaned as she did the classic facepalm. All her friends just smiled at the blonde-haired girl.

-Outside-

Joy sighed for the millionth time that afternoon. She couldn't get why she kept losing. Her deck was top notch in her opinion. So why couldn't she beat anyone?

"Trisha's right, Yuugi. I do stink. I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life. What is it, Yuugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doing wrong."

Yuugi jumped from the swing that she was sitting on. She wouldn't tell anyone, but it felt like someone was pushing her and laughing along. She shook her head and thought nothing of it.

"Well, let's start by checking your deck, Joy."

"Huh? 'Kay... Here you go."

"Thanks."

Her eyes widened as she looked through the cards. They were nothing but monster cards, not a single magic or trap card in sight.

_**[She'll never win with this deck.]**_

Yuugi blinked and tried to find the source of the voice. She distinguished that it was male. She waved it off not really caring.

"Powerhouse liner, don't you think?"

"No one could win with these. Joy, your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards."

"You got it, I packed it with every butt-kicking monster I could find."

"But that's not how the game works."

"Huh?"

"Duel Monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength. With no magic in your deck, your monsters will be creamed every time."

"Hah! See? That's the kind of stuff I need to know! Yuugi, you've gotta help me learn more!"

"Umm..."

-At Game Shop-

"My Grandpa's the real game expert in the family, maybe he can help you."

They walked in as Grandpa finished putting up a Duel Monsters poster on the wall.

"Hey Grandpa! I brought you a new student!"

"Huh? Student?"

Solomon turned to see his granddaughter and Joy walk through the shop door.

"I was hoping, since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, maybe you'd teach me."

"Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Trey beat me three games in a row."

"Actually, Trey beat you five times in a row, Joy." Yuugi said with a small smile.

"Five? Aww man."

"Hmmm. Yes. I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training."

"Ahh. Piece of cake."

She struck a pose as if saying she can accomplish anything.

"With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort."

"Ahh!"

"Nice going there, smartmouth." Yuugi said with her head bowed and eyes closed in embarrassment.

"Please, Yuugi. Help me convince him. I will work hard, I promise!"

Joy got down on her knees and grabbed Yuugi's pink jacket and looked at her in desperation.

"Listen, Joy. Teaching you Duel Monsters is too big a challenge, even for my grandpa."

Solomon looked behind him as in thinking to give Joy another chance.

"Hmmm... It's not impossible."

Joy quickly jump off the floor and looked at Grandpa with sparkling eyes.

"Huh? You mean it, Gramps?"

"Joey, he already said he can't do it. And if he can't do it, he can't do it."

"I never said I couldn't do it. But if I agree, you must work hard."

"I'll do anything, I promise. I promise!"

"Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend. And believe me, under my tutelage, you will learn. Now, can you name the most powerful Duel Monster?"

"Uhhh... No?"

"Can you name the weakest?"

"...Noooo."

"You do know what a trap card is, don't you?"

"Kinda... Uhh, I have no idea."

* * *

_-Good evening duel fans and our ten million viewers at home, and welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided. Of the two hundred duelists who have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Widow Underwood, the Bug Brawler. Her opponent, the number one ranked, Cira Raptor, Dino Duelist.-_

Yuugi, Joy, Trisha and Trey were sitting in Yuugi's couch watching the Card Game channel. ( AN: It's almost as fun as watching the paint dry channel XD LK reference!)

"Bug girl versus Dinosaur chick, what kind of match is that? That should've been me in there!"

"I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league. You're just not ready yet." Trey said with a smirk.

"Sure, rub it in."

"And on top of that, you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open."

As if on cue, a light snore could be heard as they saw the blond fall asleep. Yuugi and Trisha giggled as Trey rolled his eyes.

"I think Grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for her."

[Flashback]

_Joy was shuffling cards but failed and they dropped on the floor. She put her head on the counter as sleep came over her._

_"So tired. Must rest"_

_Solomon grabbed a wooden sword and slammed it on the counter near Joy's head._

_She screamed as she jumped from the impact._

_"You have no time for rest! Did you come here to learn Duel Monsters, or did you come here to catch up on your sleeping!"_

[Flashback]

"See, it's true what they say- you snooze, you lose." Said Trisha with a shrug.

Joy quickly growled at her brunette friend as Trey laughed.

"I must've been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game."

Grandpa came in through the door holding what looked like a package.

"Time for your lesson!"

"Wha-? We're not done?"

"Not by a long shot, you slacker."

"Nnngh."

Now quit your whining, Joyful (full name, Joy for short)! I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I'm quite proud of you.

"Gramps. Thank you!"

Joy quickly made a move to hug the old but he side stepped at the last minute and she slammed on the floor.

"Oh, by the way, Yuugi. This package came for you."

"A package? What is it, Gramps?"

"I don't know. It just came in the mail."

"Huh. it's from Industrial Illusions."

"Industrial Illusions! That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Why the heck would they be sending a package to you, Yuugi?"

"I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

"You mean... Kaiba?" Trey said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It wasn't an official duel or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me."

"Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache." Joy said with a shiver.

"Whoa, guys, Raptor just stomped Widow." Trisha exclaimed.

"Yuugi, are these girls any good?"

"Oh yeah. They're both pretty tough customers. Widow specializes in insect cards and she's a great strategist. Then you've got Cira Raptor and her dinosaur cards. She uses their power to overwhelm her opponents.

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against dueling dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

[cut to dueling arena on TV]

_-Raptor: Alright Widow, consider yourself... dinosaur chow!-_

Cira Raptor had long dark brown hair with pink bangs. Her outfit consisted of a dark green shirt over a brown jacket, dark jeans and sandals.

_[the terrible Two-Headed King Rex appears on playing field]_

_-Announcer: Oh! And Raptor plays the strongest card in her deck, the terrible Two-Headed King Rex! Looks like this match could be over right here, right now! [pauses] We're back, monster fans. And with the Two-Headed King Rex in play, it looks like this duel is all done.-_

_-Raptor: Your move.-_

Widow laughed as she drew her next card. Widow had long blue hair and wore glasses. She wore a neon green jacket that hid some of her face.

_-Widow: And all I have is this weak little bug.-_

_[Basic Insect appears on the playing field]_

_-Announcer: Weevil counters with the Basic Insect card.-_

[cut back to Yuugi's living room]

"She plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? The place'll be covered in bug guts."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't underestimate Widow."

[cut back to dueling arena]

_-Raptor: King Rex, let's take this championship. Stomp 'em!-_

_-Widow: [laughs] You've attacked your way into my trap! But then, how could your tiny dinosaur brain know, when an enemy attacks, my vortex activates.-_

_-Raptor: Oh no! It's a trap card!-_

_-Widow: Which totally traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace.-_

_-Raptor: No. My King Rex!-_

_[A vortex surrounds the King Rex]_

_-Widow: And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him Armor with Laser Canon.-_

[Basic Insect receives Armor with Laser Canon]

_-Widow: Not such a wimpy little bug after all, hmmmm? Attack!-_

_[Basic Insect attacks the King Rex, King Rex dissolves]_

_-Raptor: Nooo!-_

_-Widow: That King Rex is extinct.-_

_-Raptor: Awww. Big bad bug.-_

_-Announcer: A stunning upset by Widow Underwood, our newest champion.-_

_-Widow: [smirks, holds up deck in triumph]-_

[cut back to Yuugi's living room]

"Man, King Rex squashed by an insect?"

[cut back to dueling arena]

_-Announcer: And now a very special honor for our new champion, here to present the Duel Monsters championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions. Ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists, I give you Maxine Pegasus!-_

Pegasus was wearing a red suit with a red pencil skirt. She had long flowing silver hair which covered one of her eyes. She walked up to Widow, who stood in the middle of the arena, and handed her a small trophy.

_-Pegasus: Congratulations.-_

_-Weevil: Uh. [reaches for trophy] Thank you.-_

_-Pegasus: And, as regional champion, I invite you to compete in the bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom.-_

-Inside Pegasus' limo-

"Ms. Pegasus, with the announcement that you made tonight, we'll have thousands of duelists flocking to Duelist Kingdom."

"Yes. And events such as this will hopefully attract those who possess the Millennium Items I seek. Which reminds me..."

"The package was delivered to the girl just as you ordered, madam."

"Excellent."

* * *

AN:Hopefully this story gets the good rep I want it to, since I'm new and all. So please review and let me know how the story is so far. And can someone explain to me what a beta is? And can anyone guess how I picked Weevil and Rex's names?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here's another chapter. I've made a decision. I need a beta. A good one. One who knows their stuff and has experience. My laptop is awful at best and I can't use it to post my chapters. It's really frustrating and annoying. **

**Pairings:**

**Fem!Yuugi/Yami**

**Slight Fem!Ryou/Bakura**

**A/N(2): You guys all know how shadow duels have no violence and are super lame right? Well I;m going to try to incorporate that into this chapter. PLease no flames if it came out terribly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"Hah! With all the excitement of the championship, you forgot to open your package, Yuugi."

"What could it be?"

Yuugi opened the box and found a DVD, a red fingerless glove, and two stars.

"Huh?"

"Some kind of glove...", Trey muttered.

"And stars."

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video."

"Pop it in and check it out."

"Okay."

Yuugi slipped the DVD in the DVD player. A blue screen appeared before the face of a woman with silver hair appeared on the TV.

"Greetings, little Yuugi. I am Maxine Pegasus."

"Pegasus?"

"We just saw her on TV."

"The famous Maxine Pegasus sends greetings to my Yuugi?"

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yuugi-girl."

"Huh?"

"Your present defeat of Samantha Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when time's up, the player with the highest life-points will be the winner. Are you ready?"

"Wha-?"

"Wha-? She can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a DVD."

"That's crazy."

Pegasus laughed a golden glow came from her covered eye.

"No, it's magic."

"Huh?"

Everybody faded in the background as Yuugi was pulled towards the TV.

"Everything's growing dark and cold and the others aren't moving. What have you done to them? Where have you taken us?"

"We're no longer in the world you know. But I will return you... after our game."

"Then it's time to duel!"

A glow covered Yuugi and in her place stood the spirit of the puzzle.

"Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus."

"Oooh, I get to duel little Yuugi's boyfriend? Charming. Let's begin."

Yami's face flushed a deep red as he scratched the back of his head. The DVD player showed a 15:00 countdown.

"Nervous, Yuugi-boy? You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before."

"You may be good-"

"I assure you, I am."

"- But I will beat you to save my friends."

"You won't save anyone with that dragon card."

Yami's eyes widened as he looked down at the card he picked in his hand. It was the Koumori Dragon.

"How?"

"I told you, you've never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make. Before you can even make it."

Yami glared his eyes at the silver-haired woman.

"Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say? For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar."

"Aghh!"

"It will draw the Kimori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast. Trapped. Never to be played against me."

'_This is crazy. First she reads my mind, then she brings the monster on my card to life.'_

"This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm, a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible."

"But what you're telling me can't be true."

"Tell me, Yuugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know? You invented this game."

"What if I told you I didn't?"

"Huh?"

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game. Powerful fellows would hold mystical duels in other dimensions just as we're doing now. But not with cards, they battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story, Pegasus. But these monsters can't be real."

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper as his flute of resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon, but puts him under my control."

"I have to counter attack! Silver Fang!"

**[Koumori Dragon attacks Silver Fang]**

"Oh, the heat!"

Yami's clothes were singed and had a few burns on his body. His breath was sharp.

"Augh!"

**Yami-2000-1500**

**Pegasus-2000**

"Hah! As you see, Yuugi, these monsters are very real. And also quite dangerous. Ah, Yuugi-boy. You really are quite entertaining- the way you scowl and sneer so defiant and yet helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What?"

"Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the power of the Shadow Games away."

"What's this have to do with me?

"The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items."

"Seven items? You're saying that... my puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within it. Magic that could change your life forever... if you only knew how to unleash it."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Simply because I need you to know. But perhaps I have said too much. And since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel."

'_She's right, times running out and I still haven't figured out if she can really read my mind or if it's some kind of trick. I've gotta try something, maybe my Zombie Warrior!'_

'_Wait a minute, she definitely knows what I'm about to do. But how? It's gotta have something to do with that weird eye of hers. That's it, isn't it? That weird eye must somehow let her see the cards in my hand. So no matter which card I pick, she's already one step ahead of me. But that gives me an idea.'_

"Hurry up now, Yuugi-boy. Time is running out for you and your friends."

'_I guess she's expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand. But what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet? What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it?'_

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior, and I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead."

"Not this time. I figured out your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck."

"Hmmm?"

"My next card is... the Dark Magician!"

"Whoa, the big, scary Dark Magician."

"Mock me all you like, Pegasus. But my magician will destroy that dragon."

"Go right ahead, if you think it'll help."

"It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It'll bring you closer to defeat and bring me closer to saving my friends."

"If it can do all that, by all means, play it."

"Dark Magician!"

**[Dark Magician appears on playing field]**

"Dark Magic Attack!"

**[DM attacks Koumori Dragon]**

**Yami- 1500**

**Pegasus-2000- 1200**

"Wait why weren't you effected like me?"

"Yuugi-boy, I've spent years working my mind to not be affected by the Shadow Realm's influence and nicely played. But by using your Dark Magician, you've let me manipulate you once again."

"Huh?"

"By playing that one card, you have ensured my victory."

"No!"

"We shall see, Yuugi. Oh, a very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage."

"I've never seen that card before. But my Dark Magician is one of the strongest magic cards in the game." (AN: wait I thought it was a monster card)

"But how will she fare once I combine my Faceless Mage with the, equally rare, Eye of Illusion."

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

**[DM Dark Magic Attacks, Faceless Mage holds up the Eye of Illusion and DM's attack has no effect]**

"Dark Magician! My attack had no effect at all."

'_Her Faceless Mage should've been destroyed, but it's still standing and I'm running out of time.'_

The DVD timer, which reads- 0: 05.00, keeps ticking down.

"I'm up by three hundred life-points, but only because Pegasus is toying with me. I've got to find a way to beat her at her own Shadow Game. Pegasus knows all kinds of tricks. But I gotta find a way to defeat her. I just have to trust in my grandpa's cards. I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian!"

**[Celtic Guardian appears on playing field]**

"This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size."

"True, your elf is mighty. But you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion! Hah hah!"

"No!"

"Dark Magic Attack."

**[Celtic Guardian shatters]**

**Yami-1500-0400**

**Pegasus- 1200**

Yami's coat burst into flames. He shook it off and was left in his black sleeveless shirt.

'_Arg! But that's impossible! The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack. Oh no! It was my own Dark Magician that attacked me. Pegasus is controlling her with the Eye of Illusion. But if she's using its magic to control my magician, what's controlling her mage?'_

"Well, Yuugi, our time together is nearly up, and as I have more life-points than you, it appears I am the victor."

The DVD reads 0:05.

"Time's not up yet, Pegasus. And you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault."

**[holds up Summoned Skull]**

"Nnngh."

"Summoned Skull, attack!"

The DVD says 0:02, Summoned Skull was close, 0:01, he's about to slash, 0:00, the game ends before he can complete his attack.

"Well, we've run out of time. But how close was that? If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost. But I didn't, did I? I have taken the measure of your talents this day, Yuugi Motou. And when next we duel, we shall play for far higher stakes."

"I'm done with your games."

"You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter. But... I'm not, for I too possess one of the seven Millennium Items- the all-powerful Millennium Eye!"

"A Millennium Eye?"

"That's right, Yuugi-boy. And now I'll show you the true extent of its magic. You see, I have found that- given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game."

A glow shot out from Pegasus' eye and wrapped around Grandpa and pulled him into TV.

"Huh?"

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi quickly changed and ran toward the TV. Tears were in her eyes as she shakes the TV.

"Grandpa!"

"Yes, we will duel again, Yuugi. How else will you reclaim your grandfather's soul?"

Everything returned to normal and Yuugi's friends were let go. Grandpa's body falls over as if dead. Trey, Trisha, and Joy try to pull her away from the TV but she wouldn't let go.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Augh!"

Yuugi was standing in front of her bathroom mirror as she looked over her wounds. Several burns splattered across her pale skin. She was holding an alcohol wipe trying to disinfect them. She slammed her hands on the counter and let out an angry yell.

**[I'm sorry]**

She gasped as she turned around trying to find the voice and her eyes landed on a figure on her bed. He didn't look solid. He got up and placed his ghostly hands on her cheeks. She didn't pull away, loving the feel of the mysterious boy's hands.

"Why are you sorry?"

**[I didn't protect you]**

Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of ghostly lips on her forehead. When he pulled back. She was blushing a deep red. He let out a chuckle.

**[Seems I couldn't help myself. But Yuugi I wish to tell you something. I love you. Since the day you released me]**

"But who are you?"

**[I do not know. I don't remember much about my past, not even my own name. All I know is off my time in the puzzle and now. And you for some reason. But I don't know how.]**

She grabbed his hands and held them.

"I have felt at times, somebody holding me and looking over me. I'm glad I found out it was you and not some crazy stalker."

He let out a laugh as she giggled.

"But we have to pick a name for you, though so I won't call you spirit all the time."

**[Okay then what do you think it should be?]**

"Well I was thinking Yami, since you're so dark and mysterious."

He looked like he was thinking about it before he nodded his head.

**[I like it. Thank you.]**

"No thank you I finally got my wish I wished on the puzzle."

**[Oh, and what would that be?]**

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"For somebody to love me for me."

* * *

**A/N(3): Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Be truthful but kind. I'm still new to the whole writing thing so bear with me. Please review. It brings a smile to my face knowing people actually read this story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here's another chapter to my story. From this point on I will try to follow the manga as best as I can. It's gonna be hard because I don't have all of it. So you guys are going to have to bear with me. Also from this point forward I will try and write in Yuugi's POV more often since it fits my style best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did but I don't.**

**Pairings: **

**FemYuugixYami**

**FemRyouxBakura**

_**[Aibou]- **_**Yami mentally speaking to Yuugi**

_[Aibou]-_ **Yuugi mentally speaking to Yami**

**A/N(2): I'm sorry if you guys think in the last chapter Yami totally acted not like himself, I have an answer for that. Remamber, when Yami was pharaoh he had a queen at his side(In this story. Read the summary in chapter one). He believes that Yuugi is tied to this Nameless Queen. I will try to write a short story describing that relationship and what happened to him. And don't forget Season 0( Will try to write that too). He protected her. So don't forget. He has feelings for Yuugi he realized last chapter. You got it? Good. That's all the spoilers you're getting :)**

* * *

-One week later-

**Yuugi's POV**

"What do you think Yami?"

I lifted a red graphic tee with a panda in the middle.

"No it doesn't suit you."

"Well what am I supposed to wear Yami?!"

I pointed to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. We have spent the last hour trying to find an outfit for Duelist Kingdom and so far we have gone through half of my closet. It was hard because whenever Yami takes over my body my clothes turn into a boy version of it. And he's really picky about what to wear. I swear I'll stick him in a tutu.

"Well, let me look for something, okay?"

I sighed and let him take control. He went to my closet and started going through my outfits. He got out a black pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, two belts, a black under shirt with sleeves on the sides, my chocker and wristbands, a black pair of socks that reached my knees, and a pair of boots (greyish) with no heel that reached a little below my knees.

"How about this?"

I sighed and he let me take control. I grabbed the puzzle and put it on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not undressing in front of you."

He blushed and went back into the puzzle. I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom connected to my room. I put everything on. I was amazed at Yami's sense of style! The clothes showed off what little curves I had. It fit perfectly. I went back to my room and grabbed the millennium puzzle.

"What do you think?"

He smiled and said, "Perfect."

He quickly took over and I floated next to him in front of my floor length mirror. The outfit quickly changed to fit Yami better. Instead of shorts it was a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. The two shirts disappeared and turned into a black tank top. The boots turned into pointy leather shoes.

"I like it," he said.

"Well, duh, you picked it out."

I quickly took control and went into my closet and pulled out a blue duffel bag. I stuffed some clothes and toiletries. I went downstairs and packed some food in there too. I might get hungry. After everything was done I grabbed my deck and put it in my deck holder on my belt. I grabbed my navy blue jacket and put it on.

I looked back into the living room giving it one last look and headed out the door and locked the door behind me. I made my way to the Domino pier to get on the ship that would take me to Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

_Flashback time!_

_I kept staring out the window of the classroom. How did this happen?_

"_Hey are you alright Yuugi?"_

_I turned around and saw Ryou looking at me with worried eyes. My friends looked at me and I sighed._

"_My grandfather's soul was stolen by a woman with a millennium item when she challenged me to a duel."_

"_That's terrible! Are you alright?!"_

"_I'm alright but the other me isn't."_

_Joy jumped from where she was and scared me._

"_What!? You've learned how to talk to your alter ego?!"_

"_It's not like I can talk to him with words."_

_I lied. I already did talk to him but I didn't want them to know that._

"_But if I close my eyes I can sense what he's feeling."_

"_So he's depressed?"_

"_I wouldn't say depressed just upset."_

* * *

I arrived at the pier and I couldn't believe my eyes! There stood a huge cruise ship surrounded by what look like to be duelists.

"Hey let me go!"

That voice sounded familiar. I turned around a corner and found Joy being grabbed by two men. She was wearing her favorite shorts and a simple white tshirt. Over it she wore a green hoodie.

"Hey let me go you big monkey!"

"Sorry girly but you have a crazy hairdo to enter."

My eye twitched. Was this guy serious? Well, going to have to play along to get Joy out of there.

"But my hair's blond and poufy."

I facepalmed. Joy believes him!

"Sorry but your hair has to be needs to be at least twice the size of your head for it to count."

I stepped from around the corner and faced the two men.

"She's with me."

"Wow your hair is crazy. Okay she can go."

They let Joy go and we made our way into the boat. I can believe I actually played along. What kind of mentally crazy cronies does Pegasus have?

"Wow Yug your hair is crazy what's your secret?"

"L'Oreal, it keeps it smooth and spiky. But why are you here Joy?"

She put her head down as if thinking about something. I put my hand on her shoulder and made her look at me. She sighed.

"I'm doing this for my little brother, Shoji**[1]**. You see my parents split up around six years ago. My brother went with my mom. They live pretty far away. My brother has had problems with his eyes since he was born. The doctors said that he would go blind eventually. I wanted to sneak in so I could win the 3 million dollar prize."

"That's terrible Joy. Here take one of my star chips. They'll let you go in because of it. And don't worry I'll help you if you help me, got it?"

She smiled and nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"Yuugi!"

"Huh?"

I turned around and spotted Ryou. She wore a light blue blouse covered by a crème colored sweater, a light blue pair of jeans that reached her knees and white tennis shoes. Her hair was down in wild white locks. She looked like she was holding a backpack or something.

"What are you doing here Ryou?"

"I was invited by a woman named Pegasus via a DVD."

My face paled.

"Are you alright Yuugi?"

"I'm fine."

_'I hope Ryou will be okay. And hopefully she doesn't have that ring.'_

We made our way through the crowds and made our way inside. We were put in a room along with other duelists. We kinda stood out cause most of them were boys. I felt Yami take over.

_[What are you doing?]_

_**[I don't like you being here among these boys. You could get hurt.]**_

Joy noticed the change but didn't say anything. She grabbed Yami by the arm and pulled him into a corner.

"Other Yugi, please protect Yuugi and us as well. I don't feel very comfortable being here with a group of boys. And if we're supposed to sleep here, I slightly feel more uncomfortable."

Yami nodded and we made our way to a corner for ourselves.

"Are you Yuugi Moto?"

Yami turned and was face to face with a blond dude. He had purple eyes. He was wearing a tshirt under a dark purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dark jeans and boots.

"Wow how could a little girl like you beat Kaiba. You're famous you know that?"

"Emm, thanks?"

He didn't notice Yami is a guy? I'm not that flat chested!

"In a duel it doesn't matter if my opponent is a little kid. Because any person who stands in my way will be crushed! My name's Aiden Valentine. See you later girls."

"What a guy!"

I saw Joy had a light blush on her face as well as Ryou. God it's like they just met Dustin Tieber**[2]**, that famous american singer.

Yami shook his head and went outside to the railing of the boat. My spirit showed up next to him my back to the rail.

_[Finally some fresh air]_

_**[Hahaha. Aibou you're a spirit you don't need to breathe]**_

_[Oh shut up you know what I mean. We finally have some alone time]_

_**[Yes, that's true]**_

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The wind moved my hair though I couldn't feel the wind.

"Are you Yuugi?"

I quickly switched with Yami. I picked up my head and met with a blue haired girl. She wore a long green coat that hid most of her clothes and round yellow glasses.

"Yes I am."

"Did you trade any good cards in the common room?"

"No, I'm going to fight the cards I originally picked out."

"I thought so. The cards you used to beat Kaiba. You have Exodia in your deck don't you?"

"Eheh, you already know all of my moves already, huh?

"Hey Yuugi can I see them?"

I paused. Why would she want to see them?

"Well I guess if you already know it's okay. Here."

I handed her the five cards and she looked at them weirdly.

"Well, well. So this is Exodia, the Forbidden One! Geez, I've thought for so long over a strategy to defeat these five cards, but I couldn't come up with anything. But I just know figured it out."

I stared at her at she moved closer to the railing.

"Really?"

"This is my strategy!"

She tossed the cards over the railing in to the dark water below. My eyes widened.

"NO!"

Without thinking I put my foot on the railing and jumped off.

_**[YUUGI!]**_

I swam around looking for the cards. The waves kept hitting me and the water was freezing. I saw a piece of paper floating in front of me.

'_I found one!'_

I little to my right I found another one.

'_That's two. Damn, I can only find two of them the rest must have…'_

"YUUGI!"

I lifted my head up and found- Trey and Trisha! Trey got a life preserver and threw it in front of me.

"Hold on!"

I grabbed the preserver but before I could a huge wave pushed me under. I felt my lungs bursting for air. I felt someone grab me and I blacked out.

* * *

[1] Shoji means peace in japanese

[2] Gee I wonder who this guy is

A/N: I wonder who pulls Yuugi out of the water? Well you'll have to find out next chapter! Hopefully I can write up a chapter next week but I'm not super positive.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry you guys haven't heard from me. I've been busy with school and it's royally kicking my ass. I seem to have misplaced my manga for I have not been able to find it for weeks. So I again apologize dor the delay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh there I said it. Stop bothering me. **

**Pairings:**

**Fem!YuugiXYami**

**Fem!RyuouXBakura**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**"Yuugi! Wake up Yuugi!"**

**My head was a jumbled mess of colors as I opened my eyes. All I saw was worried crimson eyes as my own amethyst slowly came to focus. **

**Wait?! Crimson!? There was only one person who had that color eyes. My eyes widened as my vision sharpened. There, standing in the flesh, was Yami, holding my shoulders trying to shake me awake. **

**"B-but how?" I stuttered out as my hand met his pale flesh arm. **

**"I do not know," his face turning solemn,"all I know is that I needed to save you from the water. I believe the puzzle reacted to my wish."**

**" YUUGI!"**

**I looked to see behind Yami and was met with a pair of slightly tanned arms. It was Joy. I saw that her eyes were watery but looks like she was holding herself back from crying. **

**"Are you alright!? What were you thinking?! You risked your life for cards?!"**

**I tried to calm her but my effort was futile. Knowing Joy shis will never let me live this done. She was going into hysterics saying what would've happened if i didn't make it. **

**I looked towards Yami but saw that he was becoming more translucent by the minute. **

**"Yami where are you going!?"**

**Joy stopped in her hysterics noticed how Yami was disappearing too. **

**"I guess the magic wore off. But you need not worry. I'm still with you in the puzzle," he said as he disappeared. **

**I felt him enter puzzle and felt a sense of calm come over me. It must be him trying to cheer me up. **

**"So that was Yami?" **

**I looked up and met the chocolate brown eyes of Ryou Bakura. I simply nodded already missing the feeling of Yami's warm pale skin. **

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Sorry it's not much, but at least you got to see who saved her. :) and gomen that this was rushed. I needed to upload something for you guys. And sorry it's all in bold. My stupid iPod doesn't know how to turn it off :P. I might put more into this chapter but we'll see. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** *hides behind corner* Hey, guys long time no see. I have a good reason while I was gone so long and have not updated in months. You see my laptop was acting up, as you all probably know, and could only get small chapters in before it crashed. Well I am pleased to tell you that I had a neighbor come and fix it and its working like new again! Now I will and post chapters as often as I can! Which will not be much, I'm sorry to say, since exams are coming around and I need to study. But because I've been such an ass on these chapters I will make a long chapter just for you! And as you may noticed I changed my name from Anne Elric to Ishimaru Natsumi.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, and any references to YGOTAS belong to littlekuriboh**

**Pairings: Fem!YuugixYami, Fem!RyouxBakura**

**_[Aibou]-_**** Yami mentally speaking to Yuugi**

_[Aibou]_**- Yuugi mentally speaking to Yami**

* * *

Third Person POV

"So what was all that about?"

Yuugi glanced at Ryou, who had come over to see what was wrong. Yuugi sighed before answering.

"Widow Underwood met me out here and started talking about my duel with Kaiba and how I had Exodia in my deck. She went on about how she wanted to see them, I did, and she started on how she couldn't find a way defeat it. She said that only now did she have a solution, and threw my cards over the railing. I felt angry, you could say, and I jumped in after them. Not my smartest move. I only managed to find three before I started to drown," Yuugi hissed out in pain as she grabbed her leg.

"Yuugi what's wrong?!"

Joy rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders, while she began taking deep breaths.

"My leg. I think that there was something down there that cut it and-" Yuugi once again hissed in pain before she let go of her left leg to reveal a deep 3-inch cut on her calf. The blood was sluggishly falling and smeared across her palms.

"Ahh! Ryou get my bag. I brought an emergency just in case. Bring it here. Quickly!"

Ryou nodded and left and only the soothing words of Joy and Yami were heard.

"Yuugi!"

She slightly turned her head to find…..Trey and Trisha!

"How did you guys get on the ship?"

Trey put his jacket on her shaking figure before answering.

"We sneaked on board in a cargo ship. And we saw Ryou running from this way and only told us that you were here before she left. Oh there she is now."

And she was. She had Yuugi's duffel bag clutched tightly between her fingers. She immediately kneeled in front of her and opened the bag in a frantic manner. She took out the emergency kit and got an alcohol swipe out.

"Yuugi I'm sorry but this going to sting…..a lot."

She then gently started to wipe the cut over Yuugi's constant screaming. Once the cut was clean, she put something to stop the bleeding and tightly wrapped it in gauze.

**_[It's over Yuugi. Ryou's finished. You can stop crushing Joy's fingers now]_**, Yami spoke mentally, feeling the smirk in her mind.

Yuugi opened her to see that Ryou was done, her leg neatly wrapped and not bleeding like crazy. Yuugi smiled softly and looked at Ryou.

"Thanks a lot Ryou; you know you should really become a nurse."

Ryou blushed. "I was thinking about it after I finished school."

Yuugi smiled, but immediately it vanished.

_[Widow…..]_

**_[That's it! When we get to Duelist Kingdom, I'm taking her out first!] _**

_[Calm down Yami. We'll both take her out. Together.]_

* * *

The ship slid silently over the ocean. The interactions between Widow and Yuugi were kept secret because Yuugi didn't bother anyone with her problems. Go figure. And the next morning they arrived in Duelist Kingdom. Trisha pointed the small speck of land over the horizon.

"Hey look there's the island! We're finally here! I just hope they don't notice me and Trey are trespassing."

Joy cheered, "Aw Yeah! I'm ready for this!"

"AAACCHHOOOOO!"

Yuugi sniffed. She looked around noticing how Joy had jumped at her sneeze.

"Aw, sorry Yug."

"No, it's OK. I know what I did was stupid. I was just so mad at Widow for what she did to my cards I didn't think of what I was doing."

"Ahh. Don't apologize Yuugi. It's just it really ticks me off that you didn't do nothing to her. Why?"

"You know I hate violence."

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! ALL DUELISTS WILL NOW HEAD TOWARDS THE CASTLE FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE FOLLOW THE UNNECESSARILY LONG STAIRCASE TO MEET YOUR HOST."

"It's really a castle. Pegasus has some strange tastes," Ryou said offhandedly.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! WE WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE RULES! Madam Pegasus if you would do the honors…"

Maxine Pegasus stepped forward, her bright red women's suit shining in the sunlight as well as her silver hair, looking down at the duelists before eying Yuugi's crazy tri-colored hair.

"Welcome Duelists, to Duelist Kingdom! Let me assure that this tournament is 100% genuine and is not in any way a ruse thrown at the last minute so that I can get my hands on an ancient Egyptian artifact. On another note, allow me to explain the rules of this very special tournament! The duels will only take place with official Duel Monsters cards only. I hope you all have brought your most powerful decks. If you are not sure, you may trade with each other. Each of you should have received a dueling glove and two star chips. At this time please put your glove on your right hand."

Yuugi reached for glove, which she stored in an outside pocket of her bag, and strapped hers on as well as Ryou. Joy stuffed her star chip in her jeans.

"On the glove you should find ten crevices where you can place your star chips. These star chips are essentially your life as a duelist! Whenever you duel in this tournament, you must stake one or more chips on the outcome Remember kids, gamboling is good for you!"

_'I see. The loser surrenders the star chips they bet to the winner. If you lose all you star chips you lose…you're no longer qualified to be a participant! And since Joy and I only have one each we have to win our first duels.'_

"The duels can take place anytime, anywhere on the island. The first duelist to gain 10 star chips will win the honor of entering the castle. Only they will have a chance at the grand prize!

**_[The duels take place around the island huh? Why does a card tournament need such a large playing area? It seems that were playing a more advanced version of Duel Monsters. How very interesting.]_**

Yuugi nodded. Why around the island? Why make us walk around for each other? This all seems too suspicious.

"The duels will begin in one hour! The Tournament lasts for 2 days and no more! Once the time runs out those with less than 10 star chips will be eliminated! They will be declared the losers and be deported from the island and returned home! Now, duelists I pray for your success!"

* * *

-One hour later-

"ATTENTION DUELISTS, MAY THE DUELING BEGIN!"

* * *

A/N: OK I lied. It's not very long. But I needed a cliffhanger. And I need opinions.

I make it the original Japanese names (with gender bended differences) or keep the English(gender bended) names?

I make a prequel to this story that includes Season 0?

am I doing so far? Is there anything that I'm lacking in? Or should I better myself in something else? Please do not make it a flame. I just want your honest to bob opinion. And what can I do to make this story better? I will read your opinions.


End file.
